The Dome
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: Set after the episode GITF, where Reinette joins the Tardis crew. How will Rose react to this new companion and is it only the Doctor who discovers new companions? Or has Rose attracted the attentions of another person?
1. The Dome

**A/N: **No money has been made from this story, I'm just taking the characters for a spin.

I don't know where I'm going with this just had this idea, tell us what you think.

* * *

><p>The Dome<p>

What do you say to a man who travels in time and has survived for nine hundred years? What do you say when you realise that they are wrong? What can you say as you watch him bring on board the Tardis a famous woman from history and you know they are wrong?

Rose considered these questions as she watches the Doctor bring on board Reinette. His grinning like an idiot as he leads her through the doorway, her eyes are wide as she stares around.

"How is the inside bigger than the outside?" She asks.

That's when Rose realises this woman is no different from Gwyneth, she has never known adventure and has always been talked down to by men and judged by those with wealth.

"Why's it bigger on the inside?" Mickey mocks.

Rose does not smile as she watches the woman standing confused in the doorway. She is hiding it well though. This is when she knows, regardless of how she feels if Reinette can make the Doctor smile and laugh as if he is now. She will do everything she can to keep Reinette safe and the Doctor happy.

She watches the Doctor babble away about dimensions and stuff not realising the woman probably wants to process all this before he continues.

"Doctor," Rose says and all eyes in the room fall on her. "Why don't I show Reinette to her new room yeah?"

The Doctor grins again and enthusiastically. "Brilliant plan, I need to go have one last look at the ship then will be off. Rose will show you around." He says the last bit to Reinette before wandering outside.

"What you doing?" Mickey hisses in her ear.

"Being nice." She replies.

Turning her attention back to Reinette she indicates for her to follow. She finds a room for her.

"This should do, I'm sure the Tardis will supply some clothes for you." Rose says.

"I am at a loss," Reinette whispers.

"Yeah it is kind of mind numbing."

"No I find this place amazing; I am at a loss as to why you're helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I see your feelings you have for him."

"Look you make him happy that's all I want. You hurt him then that will make things interesting." She turns to leave the room.

"You are not as you appear child."Reinette calls to a retreating Rose.

"Why's that?" Rose says pausing in the doorway.

"I thought you to be a silly girl in love, living a fantasy life."

"What do see now?"

"You are no fool."

"Yeah well where I'm from we just play the game a little bit different to you. Should ask the Doctor to take you to London sometime I bet you would like to see the future, I recommend you change your clothes though."

"If this is an act will you not hurt the Doctor?"

"No I can't act round him. You remember the way to the control room right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Night Reinette." She stops once again to turn and regard the woman standing in the room at a loss. "Call me child again and I'll slap you into next week."

Rose left the room looking for comfort of her bed things had changed.

_Days later..._

A couple of days had passed since Reinette joined the Tardis crew. During which they had taken shelter on a planet due to storm making it impossible for them to reach the Tardis trapped outside.

This was the day when Rose's life would change forever.

Walking by herself, Rose bumped into a man, who smiled at her.

"My apologises," He says stepping away to give her space.

"No it's alright my fault," Rose replies returning his smile. "Wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"We'll have to agree to disagree; I insist it is my fault while you insist it is yours." She cannot help but be drawn to his eyes. "May I join you on your stroll?"

Smirking, Rose nods her head in agreement. They began to wander down the path where she chances a glance at him. His older than he seems she can tell by his eyes. He has a tall strong build, short-cropped black hair. His voice low and deep, maybe he will not be such bad company.

"What could possibly distract you so you walk into such a handsome man?" She looks at him and he winks smirking.

"It doesn't matter." She murmurs.

"Ah so boyfriend trouble?"

No I don't have a boyfriend."

"My day just keeps getting better." He says as she hides a smile.

"Not from around here are you?" Rose asks.

"Heavens no just visiting and what would bring you here?"

"How d'you know I'm not from around here?"

"Your clothes, the way you speak your manner and of course if you lived here you would not look at anything like it was new. Therefore, I guess your ship is out in the storm and you took shelter here. Where you're from however I do not know."

"London." She answers; she does not know why she is telling him this.

"As in Earth?"

"You know it?"

"I take an interest in cultures and of course I have visited Earth many times."

"Yeah so where you from?"

"Earth many years ago." She smiles and turns her attention back to the path.

"Tell me what your name is?" He questions.

"Rose Tyler you?"

"John Smith,"

"Seriously?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"I just have a friend who goes by that name now and again."

"This friend is he responsible for your gloomy mood?"

"No, well you, but no..."

"A yes but no answer, this tells me you are upset with something his has done."

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Just for my luck then what would you say to me distracting you from your thoughts for the day?"

"You can try."

"I will take it as a challenge."

Night time fell over the Dome as Mickey stormed back to the room he was sharing with Rose, Reinette and the Doctor. The Doctor and Reinette were sat playing cards on the table when Mickey stormed in.

"Ah Rickey come have a game with us." The Doctor gestures to the free chair.

Mickey ignores the invite. "Rose still not back?" He growls.

The Doctor frowns "Though she was with you?"

"Yeah she was, and then she decided to take a walk on her own, next thing I know is she's walking and laughing with a stranger."

"I thought Rose said you and her were 'through'?" Reinette wonders aloud.

"We are." Mickey defends.

"Then is she not allowed to choose another man."

"It's not the point." Mickey grumbles.

"I do not understand courtship of your time. Rose seems over you and you appear not to be."

"I am over her."

"This is confusing." Reinette sighs.

"Mickey's jealous." The Doctor clarifies.

"Oh now I understand."

"I am not jealous I just don't want to be the only one in the Tardis without a partner." Mickey says collapsing on his bed.

"What is a partner?" Reinette asks.

"It's where you have an intimate relationship with another person." Mickey replies.

"I thought I made it clear the Doctor and I are not that way?"

"Yeah I thought I told ya, no one believes you."

"It is the truth."

"And I'm Albert Einstein."

"Who is he?" Reinette exclaims. ""You do not speak sense child."

"Rose isn't bringing another boyfriend on my ship." The Doctor cries, all eyes turn towards him.

It's a few hours after Reinette and Mickey have fallen asleep on their beds when Rose returns to their room. She's smiling as she slowly creeps into the room, closing the door as quietly as she can. She fails to see the Doctor sitting by the table, feet prompt up against the wood.

"Your back later." He says quietly.

She jumps a mile at the sound of his voice and turns towards him. "Thought you were sleeping." She answers sitting on her bed.

"I don't sleep."

"Right forgot about that."

"Where you been?" He asks.

"Just taking a look around." she answers vaguely.

"That all?"

"Yeah why? What else is there to do?"

"Mickey said you met someone." He tried to say it as casual as possible but it came out as an accusation.

"Yeah guy gave me tour around the place, said he was waiting for storm to blow over."

"Oh what's his name?"

"Why?"

"Like to meet him."

"Well you can meet him tomorrow."

"Your meeting him again?" He demands.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"


	2. Believe In Me

**A/N: **Thanks to the great feedback guys, more jealous Doctor coming up.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who

Not sure I like this chapter, I do have a alternative idea to who John is, but this idea seems to have more options than the other. Tell us what you think and I see where I'll take the story.

_I apologise for any errors._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Believe In Me

_He had to convince her; he had to. _These were the only thoughts running through John's mind as he paced waiting for morning, waiting for the opportune moment to talk to Rose. He needed to talk to her before she leaves. She had promised to meet him and if Rose was good at anything, it was keeping promises, kind of sort of, maybe not all the time.

He stopped pacing to check his reflection; he had removed his necklace and was standing in his true form. Lean, brown messy hair, deep brown eyes and he exact replica of the Doctor who was in the room with Rose. He felt jealousy course through him, a new more powerful human emotion. He was jealous of his Time Lord self, perhaps this was how Mickey had felt when he came face to face with his ninth incarnation.

He looked at his reflection and back to his necklace how could he tell Rose.

"Hi Rose I forgot to mention I am actually a human version of the Doctor from your future that has been erased." He said to his reflection.

"No that's stupid, she would go running straight to the Doctor, and he'll get all superior like you shouldn't be doing this, this is affecting the time line." John mimicked pointing a finger at his reflection.

"Oh this is not going to work." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and slipping on his necklace.

Rose had expected to see John at breakfast yet he did not turn up, which earned her a smug look from the Doctor, which she ignored. It was when she was packing her stuff; John came into the room looking flustered. The Doctor, Reinette and Mickey already packed and having a drink.

"I need to tell you something!" John said rushing into the room and closing the door behind him.

Rose backed away from him as he approached, already on edge from him closing the door.

"No, no, no not going to hurt you." He said, stopping. "I don't know how to say this where it won't confuse you."

"How about we start from the beginning, yeah?" She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Oh you already know that bit," He answered disappointedly.

"Tell me what I don't know then."

"I'm the Doctor," He said whipping of the necklace to reveal his true form she gasped and backed away. "No Rose don't panic look it's me, I don't mean you any harm, just listen."

"How can you be the Doctor? He's outside unless you're a future version." She answers.

"Yes, well kind of. I'm a human version of my tenth incarnation, from your future." He replies.

"What?"

"In the future your Doctor gets shot by a Dalek,"

"They're extinct aren't they?" She questions.

"Meant to be, but no, just listen. He is shot, but instead of completely regenerating he used his regeneration to heal himself what was left was fed to his hand. You know the hand he got chopped off in a sword fight?" She nodded. "Yeah well Jack found it and used it to track me down, which is another story. But long story short, you were going back to the Parallel world with your mum and the Doctor sent me with you." He pauses pleading with her to believe him. "I'm a human version of the Doctor, you have to believe me."

"It's impossible," She whispers backing away even further.

"You were willing to believe I was a Slitheen after I regenerated, why is this any different?"

"How could you know that?"

"It's me Rose," He inches closer, reassured in the fact she does not move away. Slowly he reaches for her hand, which he lifts to cover his one heart. "I may not be a Time Lord, but I remember everything that happened, you have to believe me."

"Why? Why are you here?" She stammers mesmerised by the single beat under her palm. "Why aren't you in the parallel world with the future me?"

"You're gone, erased." He whispers pain resurfacing, if she rejected him, he was not sure he could survive.

"What do you mean erased?"

"Time has changed, I..." _Bloody human emotions! _He thinks as he fights the wave emotion of his Rose gone. "She's gone." He croaks. "Something has changed the time line, as a result the future never happened, I was never created, and you never went to a parallel world. I do not know how it happened, no longer Time Lord I cannot see the time lines any more. I was working at Torchwood, trying to get the Vortex manipulator work, when it did. I jumped forward in time, a coincidence that was all. As I jumped, time fixed itself to suit the new time line, when I returned to where I left everyone was gone or did not remember me. I realised the void had opened, to allow the time line to fix, so I jumped through to this world using the device you built, now the voids closed I can't go back."

She was gaping at him, he realised half the stuff he had said, she would not understand but he did not care just so long as she accepted him.

"I built a device?" She says sceptically.

"Uhh, yes."

"Jack's alive?"

"Yes living in the twenty first century Cardiff no less." His smiling, but she is frowning as she snatches her hand back.

"Well if you were really the Doctor's off spawn or whatever you would know Jack is in the future helping –"

"Rebuild humanity..." He finished. "No he lied. The Doctor left him there, because we were scared, Jack is no longer human, when you took the Time vortex into yourself you brought him to life, but you couldn't control it, you made him immortal."

"You're lying!" She shouted.

"Tell me why I would; you strode through parallel worlds to find the Doctor when your world was under threat, and now I did the same, only I'm here for you." He backs away as she fights to understand all this new information.

"Why are you here?" She says eventually.

"I'm here for you." He says it as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not to fix the time line?" He stops to think, he had not actually thought of that idea, so focussed on finding Rose, he did not stop to think.

"I hadn't thought of that," He admits shyly. "Human sorry, didn't think of the bigger picture."

"Right, I did." She points out.

"Yeah well you didn't lose the woman you love did you!" He snaps.

She is staring at him in bewilderment. "You really are human."

"Well isn't that wizard." He replies sarcastically.

"Oh my god this is so strange." She sits on the edge of bed. "I still don't know whether to believe you or not." She mutters under her breathe.

"I believe me if that helps." He says hopefully and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Tell me one thing," She says getting to her feet standing before him once more. "Are you going to fix the time line?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asks.

"One, I don't know what's wrong with it. Two, I'm not sure if I have the right to change it and I'm not really bothered about it as long as I can stay with you."

"But if you fix it, you get your Rose back." She insists.

"She's standing in front of me,"

"And if I don't believe you, what will you do?"

"Fix it, or probably destroy the time line." He shrugs.

"What?" She demands.

"When you found the Doctor he was broken and you fixed him, me I was born in battle, born out of hate and vengeance I was given to you because you're the only one who can fix me." He looks her dead in the eye. "Without you I'm nothing."

"Truth is," He whispers looking anywhere but at her. "I don't know how to mend the time line, I can't see time streams, if the Doctor hasn't fixed it then it means, the time line isn't broken or his failed to notice it."

"This is too much I don't know what to think."

"Believe me," He says taking her hands.

"And if I did what do you expect?" She demands. "To settle down? Keep travelling with the Doctor, what would you want?"

"I'll go wherever you go, whatever you want."

"I don't know."

"Just believe me." He says squeezing her hands.

"I can't not without proof."

"I am proof." He indicates his body.

"You have his body his thoughts, but this is so wrong."

"Take this," He reaches in his pocket for a vial, and pulls out a first aid kit. He takes a cotton bud from the bag as well as syringe.

"What you doing?" She questions worriedly.

"This is my blood and DNA sample."

She watches him take his own blood and swab the cotton bud in his mouth for DNA. Eventually he hands her two vials.

"Run tests on it, whatever tests you like in the medical lab in the Tardis."

She takes the vials, as he starts to retreat. "I have to go before the Doctor comes to find you hopefully this will persuade you to trust me."

"Wait how will I know where to find you?" She says following him.

"I'll find you, it's a promise."

"Okay but prove to me if you really know who I am, then fetch me something."

"Anything."

"The Doctor took me there once, it's the most breath taking place in the Universe, and I wanted to stay forever. If you know where I mean, prove to me by bringing me something back from there."

"I know where you mean," He says with a grin and slipping his necklace back on. "I'll find you Rose Tyler." Then he was gone.

Leaving a gob smacked Rose alone in her room, staring at the two vials in her hands.

As John left the room, he was in such a rush to go get the items Rose meant he crashed into someone entering the tent. If he were Time Lord, he would have taken notice of the Doctor's dark features and black eyes that would send a fleet of Daleks running. As it was, John was too full of hope to care and offered a small apology without realising who it was.

The Doctor watched as the mysterious John vanished from view at a run; he could not help but notice the man's broad grin as he exited Rose's room. He did not want to know what Rose and he had been up to. What he did want to know is why the man wanted to speak to Rose in private and not meeting them for breakfast as he said he would.

He entered Rose's room without knocking, he was not sure what to expect. He certainly was not expecting to see a gob smacked Rose, quickly shove something in her bag so he could not see it.

"Hey," She said weakly, offering him a wave.

He did not answer only stared at the bag. They stood in silence for a minute neither moving or speaking, Rose unnerved by his stance glanced at her bag.

"We ready to go?" She asks lifting her bag onto her back, the Doctor's eyes following the movement.

"Been waiting for you for a while." He said flatly, voice void of emotion.

"Right yeah, well since you're interested in my bag you can carry it." She said throwing it to him; he caught it easily and swung it on to his back, his eyes returning to her as she went to leave.

"I'm sorry," He says his voice filled with no sympathy at all.

"For what?" She asks generally confused.

"Your friend couldn't make it for breakfast." He reminds her.

This is when she knows, he knows John was here. No wonder he was interested in the bag, she thought. She was not going to play games with him, if he was not going to say anything about seeing him here, then she would play ignorant. Deciding to turn the tables on him, she fired her retort, filled slightly with anger from the smug look he had when John had failed to turn up breakfast.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" He asks.

"Are you sorry, you didn't seem very sorry at breakfast, I doubt your opinions changed." He seems surprised she has addressed it.

"I could tell you were disappointed, didn't want you making friends with people who lie." His tone is false and she cannot help but recall John's words about Jack.

She is confused, though and she cannot be bothered to fight with the Doctor, for once, she is glad he has other companions to occupy his time. She walks towards him and she can see all his defensive go up, the walls closing all a mile high. Her hand slips around to the bag and tugs it from his grip. She watches his hand fall gracefully to his side.

"Well we wouldn't want that." She murmurs as she moves away. "We should go Cardiff sometime," She calls over her shoulder and the Doctor frowns. "I'll like to see the local sights."

"We've been to Cardiff." He says following her.

"No this time I would like it without Gelth or Slitheen. Might be a good first trip to Earth's present day for Reinette, I mean what could possible happen in Cardiff?"

The Doctor followed Rose from behind frowning, as they made their way to meet his other companions. Suppose Cardiff could not be that bad to visit, I mean what could be in Cardiff to cause trouble and he could refill the Tardis while he is there.


	3. What Are We Doing?

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Doctor who.

I'm glad the last chapter was well received wasn't sure how everyone would take John being the human Doctor.

I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and will update after Christmas day.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>What Are We Doing?<strong>

"What are you doing child?" Reinette's voice broke through Rose's daydream, causing her to jump and stumble of the stool she had perched herself on three hours ago.

"Nothing," Rose said to quickly spinning round to face Reinette. "Oh it's you, thought you someone else." She breathed dismissing Reinette and turning round to the counter.

Since leaving The Dome, Rose had spent her time running tests on the DNA samples John had given her. Each result was the same and she had spent most her time trying to figure out what exactly this meant. John was who he said he was. She could not argue with the results, although she did not know what this proved, the Doctor had promised to take them to Cardiff. If he brought her the items, she asked for and she found Jack then it would be all the proof she would need. Accepting the inevitable she turned off the machine and disposed off any remaining evidence she knew how even the smallest detail out of place would make the Doctor curious.

"What is this room?" Reinette asked slowly circling the white lab.

"Science lab," Rose answered absently determined to erase her presence from the room, slightly glad Reinette's strong perfume will mask her own.

"You are up to something." Reinette stated.

Satisfied everything had been disposed off; Rose turned her attention to Reinette, to find the woman standing right behind her.

"What do you want?" Rose snaps, surprising both herself and Reinette.

"That is no way to address me."

"You're not a queen, even if you were it would me nothing to me, I'll still treat you the same. You may think your better than me, may think your smarter than me, all I see is a person trying to prove themselves. You're a much nicer person, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

"How dare you! Do you not know who I am?" Reinette demands.

Rose smiles. "Honestly I didn't even know you existed till we met you and I still don't really care. You're a nice person, just stop changing personas." Rose brushes past Reinette too tired to think clearly all she needs is her bed.

"You did not slap me."

"I'm sorry?" Rose replies.

"You threatened to slap me, less I called you child again."

"Yeah well I have more important things to worry about okay."

"You have upset the Doctor." Reinette whispers and Rose freezes.

"What?" Rose asks turning around.

"You have willingly hurt the Doctor." Reinette smirks as she stands opposite Rose.

"I've done no such thing."

"The Doctor was not happy to learn you have a new _friend_."

"I was not happy to find he had a new _friend _either."

"Of whom do you speak?" Reinette wondered.

"You." Rose steps closer to Reinette. "But no one cared what I thought,"

"So this is revenge?"

"There are more important things happening than revenge, I know what you want Reinette."

"What do I want?"

"You want the Doctor, you see at first I thought you just wanted to escape your boring life then I realised why, would you? You had everything you wanted. So I thought what would be the next step up from being the King's mistress. Being queen but that was never going to happen was it? Then comes along the Doctor a Lord of time, and you just had to have him."

Reinette smiles and it sends shivers through Rose. "What is it you want?"

"You're in love." Reinette mentions casually. "With that man, I can see it." Rose frowns as Reinette raises her voice.

"What are you going on about?"

"That man you met in the Dome that is why you've been sneaking around, he asked something of you." Reinette walked over to Rose to whisper in her ear. "We have someone listening to our conversation." Rose instantly freezes, listening for any sound out in the corridor and sure enough her instinct told her someone was in the corridor and she knew whom.

She closed her eyes hoping against hope the Doctor had not been listening through their entire conversation. Reinette's breathe brushed Rose's ear. "Trust is a great commodity, an extraordinary gift. I believe it is how both you and he Doctor survive. What happens when he no longer trusts you?"

"You're a bitch." Rose curses pushing Reinette away. "Stay away from me!"

She marches from the room into the Doctor; they stumble with an awkward dance as the Doctor grabs Rose's arms to steady her. She pushes out of his embrace,

"Rose," He whispers hurt, glancing between the two women.

"Keep her away from me!" Rose shouts pointing at Reinette, before disappearing to her bedroom.

_**(A/N: The Doctor did not hear Reinette and Rose's whispered part of the conversation.)**_

_~~~~~The Dome~~~~~_

The Doctor watches concerned as Rose retreats into the depths of the Tardis he knows she retreating to her bedroom. Behind is standing Reinette he can feel her eyes trained on him. He had not meant to listen to their conversation if anything he was just trying to find Rose who had disappeared after they had arrived back from the Dome.

"Doctor?" Reinette calls his name. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Yes." The Doctor answers numbly.

"That is most un-gentleman like." She scorns stepping closer to him.

"It was by accident." He turns to look at her, his eyes scanning the room.

"How much did you hear?" She questions. "All of it?"

"No," His eyes train on the far side of the room noticing one of his machines has moved slightly, he frowns. "You said Rose is in love."

"Yes it is obvious."

"Who with?"

"Well that is the most obvious thing of all." The Doctor feels the jealous beast rear its head, but he pushes it aside and out of his mind.

_He asked something of you_, Reinette's words repeat like a loop in his mind. Had Rose done something without his knowledge? He enters the lab side stepping Reinette to examine the machine that is out of place and his hearts deflate. Had she used this machine? It was in possible he would know. Would he?

"Reinette has Rose been acting odd?"

"I have only known the child for a few days Doctor surely you would know the answer to the question."

"Well she snapped at you, Rose doesn't normally do that sort of thing, well then again she did when she met Sarah Jane but her never..." He trailed of thinking of the hurt and anger in Rose's eyes as she glared at Reinette. _Keep her away from me! _

It could not be possible; he had to talk to Mickey.

"Excuse me." He says politely rushing from the room, Reinette smiles to herself as she wanders to her room.

The Doctor hammers on Mickey's door, he knew it was the equlivant to three am but he could not bring himself to care. Could that be the reason for why Rose has shouted, because she was cranky from lack of sleep? Humans got cranky when they were tired.

"What!" Mickey snaps yanking the door open. _See cranky..._

"Mickey!" The Doctor exclaims, then stops he really had not thought how he was going to proceed with his questions.

"What do you want?" Mickey grumbles rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Is Rose in there with you?" The Doctor asks gingerly.

"Only in my dreams and trust me as fun it is talking to you, I would prefer to get back to what she was doing. If you get my meaning." Mickey smirked as the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "No she's not why do you ask?"

"Well... you see I was... just wondering... if maybe... you and she had... behaved intimately lately?" The Doctor stuttered rubbing the back of his neck in apparent discomfort, Mickey blinked at him several times.

"You mean have we had sex lately?" Mickey said hesitantly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Mickey said sounding bored.

"Well she snapped at Reinette just earlier, she seems to generally not to like her. She's also seemed to be in a mood with me and I think she was using the pregnancy tester in the Tardis lab." The Doctor rushed.

"Oh boy..." Mickey sighed shaking his head.

"You see my problem." The Doctor said hopefully.

"Yes I do, you're a complete and utter idiot." Mickey stated.

"You don't understand what this..."

"Doctor, I'm going to tell you once." Mickey said forcefully gaining the Doctor's full attention. "Rose is not pregnant. She snapped at Reinette because frankly the woman's a patronising bitch who really needs to grow some manners, no offence." This earned him a glare from the Doctor, but he shrugged it off. "Secondly she's in a mood with you because you are the one who brought her aboard and I know it's your ship and all, but you could have asked what we thought and then just ignore us. I can also tell you Rose is not stupid. She has Jackie as a mother how do you think she managed to bring boyfriends back from school without her mother knowing she brought them home without being caught. It is hard and she was caught only once. If Rose were good at anything it is hiding evidence, you would have to with her mum. She knows you are a sucker for having everything in its correct place, so she probably just arranged everything to make it look like she used the pregnancy-testing machine. She probably doesn't even know what it is does."

The Doctor just stared he had not thought of that.

"Now I'm going back to bed, night." Mickey said closing the door.

Slowly the Doctor moved away from Mickey's door and wandered down the corridor to the control room. There was one last thing he could check just to make sure. He turned the monitor towards him, pressing buttons. He sagged in relief as the monitor told him the same as Mickey, Rose was fine all normal. _So what had Rose been doing?_ He wondered wandering back into the depths of the Tardis.

_~~~~~The Dome~~~~~_

The next morning the Tardis landed them in Cardiff, Rose was keeping her distance from Reinette refusing to look at her. They all stepped out of the Tardis glancing around.

"Well we have a couple of hours while the Tardis refuels what would everyone like to do?" The Doctor asked.

"Is this the future?" Reinette questioned.

"This is Rose's and Mickey's present." He informed.

"Doctor," Rose whispered stepping further away from them and squinting into the distance. "Is that Jack?"

The Doctor squinted as well and took deep breath; _this was going to be hard to explain, _He thought glancing at Rose. Mickey was babbling and asking questions as was Reinette, but Rose was looking in another direction. She was staring at the man John.

Rose stared at John who was watching them in amusement. He sat outside a small cafe along the pier front; he had known exactly where they were going to land. Knew Jack would be here and what year they would land. He sat watching them as Jack drew closer, he acknowledged her with a wave._ He was telling the truth._ She thought_ he really is the Doctor._

The Doctor could only glare at John he knew this man was responsible for Rose wanting to visit Cardiff, what he wanted to know who was this man. How did he know Jack was here? In addition, what sort of threat did he have against him and Rose?


	4. Entrusting Strangers

_**A/N**_It's been a long time I know and for that you have my apologies. Work has taken over my life, as result my imagination has run dry. As per usual Sorry for any mistakes.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Entrusting Strangers<strong>

_Parallel World..._

_Her heart pounded against her chest, stomach cramps causing agonising breathes, but she willed herself on. She ran through the desolate streets, long since dried tears that had created a mask of pain on her face attracted grit and dirt. Her gun dug into her side, the pain unnoticed to the shattering of her heart. _

_She paid little attention to the bodies on the floor or the burnt corpses flung across the bonnets of cars. She jumped a fallen lamppost, one ankle giving way as she landed grazing her knee; her torn clothes gave little protection. She ignored the scrape, she had worst scars, and she ran. Always running... _

_She forced her way through the doors to Torchwood, knowing it would be foolish to take the lift especially since half the building had become more impressive than the leaning tower Pisa, at defying gravity. She charged up the stairs taking them two at a time, she could feel electricity pulse through the building the experiment had been activated. She burst onto the twentieth floor; there was no more security. People had long ago abandoned London, abandon all hope for Earth but not her. She knew if she could stop this, she could save Earth. _

_She slowed her frantic pace much to the relief of her body, and crept along to the end door. The walls charged with power, the floor had begun to tremble beneath her feet – it was now or never. _

_Kicking the doors open with her remaining strength, she pulled her gun out and aimed it at the only person in the room. He swung round gripping the controls to the machine to his chest. _

"_Rose!" He shouted in surprise. _

"_Step away from the machine." She ordered, slowly moving round to check the computer closest to her, never lowering her weapon. _

"_Very well," He said stepping away from the machine. _

"_Put it down," she said indicating the controls in his hand. _

"_Put your gun down." He smiled and she just wanted to shoot him there and then. _

"_Put it down!" She yelled. _

_He flinched, but refused to lower the controls she should have known he would not. It was just a glance but it was enough for him. A quick glance to the computer to check the status her eyes had barely left his form when in a blink of an eye he was moving. Half Time Lord he was faster than most humans were, she should have known better. She turned back to him, as he hooked up the controls to the machine still managing to clutch them to his chest. _

"_John, Stop!" She warned training her gun on him. _

"_Should have let me burn Rose," he whispered. _

_She watched in slow motion as his fingers pressed the button, just as her finger squeezed the trigger. She shouted one last warning, _

"_John stop!" The noise from her gun blasted her next thoughts. _

_The light wrapped round him as the transporter hit full power, ready to punch whole into the universe causing hers to collapse. The bullet tore through the air designed for one man in mind. It ripped through the controls in his hands and struck his chest knocking the air from him, he gasped his shocked, eyes turned to hers. _

"_Doctor..." She whispered unable to look away from the blood trickling from the wound, seeping into his clothes. _

_The controls fell from his grasp as he stumbled back, his eyes never leaving hers. _

"_There's still time!" She pleaded to him. "Turn it off!" _

"_Should have killed me when you had the chance Rose, this was your fault..." She watched as he blinked out of existence. _

_Little droplets of blood on the floor the only evidence he had ever existed. She staggered forward to where he had stood, lifting the controls into her hands. Blinding red light lit up the night sky, if she did not know what it was; she would have thought heaven had collided with hell and was raining down on Earth. However, she knew better, the Universe was imploding, collapsing into the void. She looked out the window to the war-torn city of London, in the distance; she could see shuttles trying to escape Earth. The last humans trying to find refuge in the heavens, but hell was coming to meet them instead. _

_She had a split second to decide, earth was crumbling around her, her family long since gone. She was Rose Tyler defender of Earth, she had failed this one, but it did not mean she could not save another. She grabbed the damaged controls. She would turn up a few weeks after the Doctor but she would get there. Light engulfed her, she watched from the window as the universe imploded around them, the light engulfing her shone out like a beacon of hope, an angel in the dark. Then she was gone. _

Rose woke; her back ached from the awkward angle she had fallen asleep with and the smell of damp clogged her senses again. The abandoned old house she had taken refuge in was; she hoped, going to be the last; she was close to catching John. His timelines looked as if he was running errands, she shrugged and stretched out the kinks in her back. Grabbing her backpack she got to her feet, chewing on one of her stolen breakfast bars, she pulled the hood up over her head and made her way out into Cardiff. She was close to John she could feel it.

_~~~~~~~ The Dome ~~~~~~~~_

_Present day..._

The Doctor was not happy; she didn't have to be in the same room as him to know this. If anything she was hiding in her bedroom, she did not want to face him. How could she keep Jack a secret to her? How could he not tell that she had ruined Jack's life? As soon as Jack had asked the Doctor what had happened to him, why he could not die, Rose had left the room. She did not want to hear the horrors Jack suffered, it was her fault and she could not bear that.

This also meant that John was telling the truth, and the Doctor was lying._ Yet he was the same man so he was telling the truth – but he was not the same man. Was he? _If the Doctor kept Jack, a secret from her he must have done it for a reason, which meant they were not the same man. Her head hurt she could not figure anything out as she paced her room.

The door to her room opened and the Doctor stepped inside, she stopped pacing to look at him. His normal emotional brown eyes shut away leaving only blackness. She had seen him like this when facing down enemies but never directed at her. It alarmed her but she knew he would not hurt; he would not. The door slid closed, behind him by the Tardis own doing and she had the frightening realisation that the door would only open again with his permission.

She waited for him to start talking and was slightly creeped out by his silence. He stood in front of her pinstripe suit and hands tucked deep inside his pockets. He is never normally this silent always talking, especially this regeneration.

"What's up?" She asked deciding to break the silence.

"You tell me." He replied, his eyes studying her.

"You're in my room, must have something on your mind." She pointed out, crossing her arms, purely because she needs them to do something not because she was being defensive.

"Okay," He said inching into the room. "Why did you want to come to Cardiff?"

"You wanted to show Reinette –" she started.

"No," he interrupted. "Why did you want to come here?"

"I just told ya!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem."

"It's a problem alright, and no one's leaving this room until we sort it out."

"You can't keep me here!" She cried in disbelief.

"I can." He answered simply and it chilled her to the bone. "Why did you want to come to Cardiff?"

"Because you know Reinette wanted to see my time, and stuff." She said trying to reign in her anger.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!"

"And here we go again!" He started pacing.

"Well this would be sorted out if just believe me."

He stopped short, pivoting on one foot he turned to look at her; she noticed the anger in his eyes. He edged closer to her, his face centimetres from her own.

"Why are you lying?"He whispered, she went to answer but he continued. "You've been sneaking around in my lab,"

"Not sneaking around anywhere, if you don't want me in the lab then fine I won't go in the lab."

"Why would you want to go in my lab in the first place?" She paused, he had her there, and she did not have a reason for that.

"I just need some space to breath, you know with never had such a crowded Tardis." Even she knew that sounded weak to her.

He laughed a hollow laugh that did not suit him, because she knew a happy Doctor, who would run, laugh, and sometimes even dance but not with her not anymore. He had new companions and so what if she was jealous, he had replaced her!

"What did he give you?" The Doctor asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Rose it doesn't suit you," He inched closer and she involuntary stepped back. "What did 'John' give you?" the way he said John's name was as though it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Nothing I don't know what you mean." She denied.

"Oh in that case you don't mind if I look?" _look? How would he look? _She asked herself and it hit her, he wanted to see inside her head.

His hands were hovering nearby ready for the go-ahead. She jerked away from him, so fast she backed into the wall behind with a thud! She had not realised she been cornered, her back pressed to the wall the Doctor not to feet from her.

"You've never asked to see inside my mind!" She whispered back still slightly shocked he even suggested it, shocked and hurt. "And you sure as hell are not going to now!" she warned.

"What do you have to hide?"

"Hide?" She repeated furious, she stood straight and moved away from the wall so they were toe-to-toe. "Hide? How about respect, I would like to keep personal things a secret and you should respect that!" She snapped too furious to back down now. "So what you have a problem with trusting me, that's your problem not mine!" She was nearly shouting she knew she should stop before she went too far, but she was angry, hurt and confused. "That does not give you any reason to go inside my head! I get enough from the Tardis, I don't want you prowling around in their too."

The Doctor didn't seem fazed by this outburst, but neither was he smiling.

"You have no right, do you understand and I don't care if this is your ship! You will not go in my head." She warned.

"It won't hurt." He said simply.

She stared at him, how hard was it to understand that her mind was private.

"You just don't get it do you?" She cried in disbelief. "It's my mind, my personal thoughts, if I want you to know something I'll tell you. It's like a diary its personal I don't care if it doesn't hurt! What you bored with going through Reinette's head? Looking for something else well tough you can bugger off!"

Ok she may have over stepped the mark, and should really be shutting up, but she could not stop. The Doctor's moods shifted he looks a little pissed to say the least his hands clenched shut.

"You want to talk about trust, hay? Fine but you don't get to storm in this room acting all high and mighty, saying you can't trust me! What about you? How can I trust you when you lied about Jack?"

"I never lied." The Doctor denied slowly.

"Oh please you said he was rebuilding the human race! Instead, you just left him behind, when he needed us! Did you ever think about that? We were his friends and we left him there to deal with his immortality on his own! I mean who does that?" She had tears in her eyes, but she could not care to wipe them away.

"We always do that." The Doctor answered, his eyes never straying from hers. "Everywhere we go Rose we always leave people to clean up after us."

She knew he was telling the truth, but Jack was different. He was their friend.

"Jack's not people, he's a friend, and he's different." She froze; she was 'different' too. It wouldn't be long until he left her behind like the rest of them, hell he even had a replacement. "When's my turn Doctor?" She pushed. "When's my day? When will you decide I am just another person? Who needs to stay behind to clear up the mess, hum?

"Stop it." He warned. _They already had this discussion, why was she pushing him. Was she trying to make him angry? _

"I bet it's soon," she pressed. "Hell you even have a replacement ready and waiting!" Her arms waved to indicate Reinette who was somewhere in the ship. "So what we going to end up in London and when everything's gone to hell and I'm just helping some biddy, I turn around and you're gone? Is that how it's going to be? Because if it is then..."

"Then you'll what!" He snapped catching her arm in mid motion and backing her up until her back bumped the wall. "You'll what? Go home eat chips, go back to working in the shop?" The anger rolled out of him in waves and she squirmed in his grip. "You could take Mr Mickey it would be like falling back into routine!" He could see that she was upset but so was he and she was pushing for this.

"Or do you have another idea? Perhaps John will come for you, he seems to have no problem in travelling in time and space, have I been replaced? What happened to your forever or is that another lie?"

"Stop it," She said pushing against his chest but he wouldn't back down.

"You wanted answers well here they are, not what you wanted? Perhaps there's a reason people keep secrets Rose, stops others from getting hurt. What did you want me to tell you about Jack? Oh, yes by the way when you were being incredibly stupid in absorbing the Time vortex you brought Jack back to life. Not only did you wipe out the Daleks and kill me you also made Jack immortal! But he'll be fine he won't know what hit him until later!"

The Doctor's gob slammed shut, he had seen red, he had been angry. She was talking about leaving him, for another person, she's his Rose. She promised him forever. Nevertheless, if the shaking girl in his arms was anything to go by, he had gone too far. Way too far. Already half way through regretting what he said he felt her hands try to push him away. She wanted to escape, hide. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she tried to move him out of her way but he would not budge. If he let her go now he would not get her back.

After two more attempts at trying to shove him aside, the hands on his chest stilled. His body sagged in regret as he watched her struggle, to control her breathing, as she looked anywhere in the room but at him.

"Rose," He murmured, lifting his hand to her shoulder.

"Let me go." She pleaded once more trying to remove him, half-heartedly this time.

"No," his other hand lifting to take her hand but she fought him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine I just wanna go."

"I can't let you." He took the insistent hands that were pushing him away and stilled them with one of his large hands. His free hand went to her cheek to try to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't.

"Look at me." He pleaded.

"Why so you can look at your killer." She spat.

"I didn't mean..."

"Or so you look at someone who committed genocide?"

"Let me explain."

"No its fine I understand," she struggled in his grip, trying to loosen his hold.

"Just stop it!" he snapped and she froze. "Look at me," he begged.

She did, big brown eyes, full of unshed tears. He shook his head then looked her dead in the eye his hands making sure she could not look away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His hand cupped her cheek. "I didn't mean any of it, just... just angry."

She could not help but stare into his emotional brown eyes, she could see the regret, etched on his face, and the tight grip he had on her. He knew she wanted to run but she could also see he was scared if she did. More tears sprung from her eyes and she wanted anything to look away.

"Stop fighting me," He pleaded. "I... just..."

"I just what?" She demanded.

"I just want you safe." His thumb continued to run across her cheek. "I need you safe, I don't want to fight, not like this, never like this. Help me understand what's happening."

She shook her head, and he gave an exasperated sigh, his eyes sliding to a close. He let her hands fall but kept his hand on her cheek. Gently his forehead came to rest against hers, and his scent invaded her. If she wanted to run he was letting her, but she felt so secure, so content in his embrace. Her eyes slid close on their own invitation and her hands fisted in his jacket.

"I'm sorry," She whispered because she was, sorry for everything. For saving Jack, for destroying the Daleks, hurting the Doctor and almost killing him. "I didn't... If I knew... I didn't want to hurt you." She never wanted to hurt him.

His other hand cupped her cheek and he pulled back just a bit so he could stare into her eyes. She opened her eyes to look at him, as he gently removed some of the tears from her cheeks.

"I just want you safe."

_I want you safe... my doctor. _The words echoed through his mind, the memory on loop, he knew what she did was an act of love, act of friendship. Knew she was apologising for what happened on the Game Station.

"I know," he whispered. "I never regret what you did Rose, you ended the time war, ssh" He said before she could interject. "You ended a war of hate by bringing life, the last act of the time war." He smiled a full on smile that made her smile too. "Never be ashamed of that, and I will definitely never regret giving a regeneration for you. Just don't do it again mind, getting too old for that." He smiled and it got one out of her.

He pressed his forehead against hers, quite content to stay there for a while.

"It's you." She whispered so low he thought he miss-understood her.

"What?" he asked pulling away.

"The man who I met, it's you."

"A future me? He should know better that to meddle with his own time line. I've done it a few times mind but only for good reasons."He babbled, slightly reassured that the mysterious man was in fact him. _Where is Rose from the future_? He wondered to himself.

"Well his you from the future but he's not you." She said again, and he looked at her concerned. "I don't really understand what he was on about, but from what I gather. He is a Human / Timelord version of your tenth regeneration and I know he does not look like you but he had this like necklace that could change his appearance. I didn't believe him. Then he gave me his blood to run tests on and that's what I was doing. I asked him to prove it and he said Jack's alive in Cardiff and then I asked him to get me something, if he was really you." Slightly unnerved by the Doctor, who had stopped breathing altogether she shifted a bit. Her heart faltered slightly had this all been a trick to get to talk?

"What did you ask?" The Doctor questioned stepping back from her.

"To fetch me something from somewhere you took me long time ago. I wanted to stay forever," She smiled at the distant memory.

"Women wept." He answered easily smiling at her, and then he frowned. "His not me Rose."

"His DNA matches mostly." She defended; slightly amazed he knew her favourite place so easily.

"His not me." The Doctor replied gently.

"I know he has one heart and is human but he acts like you although tiny bit weird." He felt his hearts clench he was human. She wanted him to be human and that hurt more than anything else did.

"His not me, I know."

"You haven't even met him and everything adds up!" She wanted to believe this man was him, but he would not lie to her.

"Rose," He said taking her hand in his.

"Why won't you believe me?" She begged staring at him.

He smiled faintly turning her hand over in his, looking back at he answered simply. "I believe you, I don't believe him."

"But everything..."

"Does not add up," He finished once again stepping into her space. "I would never tell you about Jack unless we met him by accident, because I know how upset it would make you. And you would want to fix it."

"Can we?" She asked with so much hope it hurt to give his answer.

"Fix it no, take away what you gave him yes. But that would kill him. Even if that were an option, I would not allow it. So I know his not me, because I wouldn't want to cause this." He indicated them, the fight they had. "I wouldn't want to hurt you for saving Jack. His not me Rose. Because whether he likes it or not, he hurt, you and I would not do that."

She knew he was telling the truth, she could see him begging her to understand.

"She's dead." She said softly.

"Sorry?"

"His Rose, future me, she's – I'm dead. He said that's why he came back."

_Rose is dead! _Alarm bells sounded through his head. _She's not dead she's right here in front of me, she's safe, she's with me. _

"Now you see I know definitely his not me." His voice caught on the emotion flooding him, and she noticed. "Because I wouldn't allow that."

"You can't promise me that Doctor and I wouldn't expect you to."

"Rose Tyler whether the Universe likes it or not you are not going to die until you're old and wrinkly." The Doctor declared; she stared at him.

He was insane to think he could keep her safe. Not all the time and yet she could not help but believe him.

"Evidence says otherwise." She answered.

"I'm assuming something's changed to mess up time which is why his here?" she nodded. "Then evidence is false. He lied to you Rose..."


	5. My Rose - My Ghost

**A/N**: Hey long time no see - sorry about that.

Anyway on with the show, I think this chapter came out a bit darker than what I originally planned.

I hope you enjoy it. Feed back is appreciated as always my mistakes are my own so sorry about that, it's hard to pick out your own mistakes too busy planning ahead.

**Disclaimer**: As always no money has been made from this and I do not own any characters.

A long wait so if your still hanging in thank you very much and without further ado.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Rose – My Ghost?<strong>_

Tension is rising; I can feel it flood through my veins. My memories are altering and my future ever that more impossible to see. I have trouble focusing, the thoughts and emotions of the last few years slowly disintegrating as though the people and places never existed. My hands feel translucent, my skin tingles and I know I do not have long.

Am I a paradox? A whisper throughout time? The valiant child the Bad Wolf an echo of time lost.

"Rose..." The Doctor's voice like a whisper in depths of space. I stop and turn but there is no one there.

"Rose..." He is whispering my name throughout time for the last time.

A beacon in the darkness and I lock on to it. I set the coordinates and disappear to another time.

_**30**__**th**__** century Jokle Market – Fifth moon of Realm**_

The Doctor waited nervously; he had sent a signal into the depths of space. Knowing only one person would answer. If the future version of him had lied to Rose about who he was, then there would be no doubting his lie about future Rose. He felt the crack in time before he saw the flash. Trusty old vortex manipulators, if Rose was here then he knew what would be happening to her. She would slowly be blinking from existence time would be claiming her back.

Future Rose stepped out of the flash of light, with more dignity than most after being hurtled through time. She looked older to him; time had not been generous or was it his future self, fault for her appearance. Her jacket torn, her jeans blackened with what he guessed to be soot, her hair grown and tangled; smudges of dirt across her beautiful face.

He wanted nothing more than to run to her, hold her tight, promise her, the Earth, but he could see time crawl and mould round her form. Her hands slightly translucent a ghost left to haunt him. He stepped forward, only to notice the gun clutched in her left hand. Her eyes no longer the innocent hazel eyes they used to be. What now hardened them only death could cause. The acts of people a hideous thing to see.

Her eyes trained on him like a hawk, watching, waiting, calculating – a killers eyes. Not what he wanted from the woman he cared so deeply for.

"Rose," He could not help but let her name slip from his lips. He was not sure why he said it, maybe he just wanted to see if she was there or just an image – a ghost of his mind.

"Doctor?" She replied, her tone casual, but he could see the crack in her eyes, hope? She was asking if he was the real one.

"It's me," _Stupid! What kind of answer is that?_ He demanded of himself.

She chuckled to herself, a heartless laugh that did not suit her.

"I can see that." She smiled coldly.

"Your right handed not left," He pointed out, noticing how she was favouring her left hand.

"My right hand is broken, kind of useless at the moment." She stated as if it was a matter of fact and held no relevance.

He could not help but step forward, a natural reaction to help her. He hated seeing Rose hurt, she raised the gun at him, shaking her head.

"You don't wanna do that." She warned. "I'm more than happy to shoot you just to see if you'll regenerate."

"Rose," He whispered hurt, scared and confused. What could turn his Rose into such another being entirely? "What happened to you Rose you're..."

"Grown up?" She finished a slight humour to her voice.

"Not Rose." He stated simply and the smile fell from her lips.

"Just what you wanted Doctor?"

"Stop saying that, I'm the Doctor, stop assuming I'm not." He snapped unable to take the second-guessing anymore.

"Sorry Doc but 'assuming' as you put it; I prefer to call cautious myself. Has kept me alive the last year or so, while everyone stopped 'assuming' I was the good little Rosie who stayed suspicious and look where it got me. A ghost," She raised her right hand that was nearly translucent, "Wandering the universe, cause some psycho blew mine up."

"Your universe is gone?" The Doctor demanded.

"Guess John missed that bit out?"

"Who is he?"

"He's you."

"I'm not him Rose, I'm not..."

"Not what? A murderer? A killer of his own kind? I know!" She snapped her voice echoing in the lonely alleyway. "I know who you are, I heard your stories, and I know what happened in the time war. I know you! So do not tell me who he is and who you are! I spent two years, trying to coax you out of the memories cause guess what Doctor a human mind can't cope with what a Time Lords can! So the next time you go dumping a metacrisis on someone remember that they cannot outrun their past like you can. They are just as broken as you were when you saw Gallifrey bu... Burn..." The gun slipped out of her hand as an uncontrollable coughing fit started and she fell to her knees clutching her chest for breath.

He was at her side in a second catching as she fell. He wrapped her in his arms, kicking the gun away from them and into the shadows of the alleyway.

"I'm so sorry; I never wanted this for you." He whispered into her hair.

"I know..." She breathed, her broken hand cradled in his larger one. "I didn't mean it, you're not the same man... your... you are better than him." She relaxed into his strong arms, content just to stay there, remembering a lifetime long since passed and fading, her broken heart protected by the arms wrapped round her.

"I'll fix this," He swore into her hair. "It won't end like this."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I always know where you are Rose; the day you leave I will be able to feel it."

"I promised I'll never leave you." Her voice sounded so broken it made his heart crack slightly.

"I will make your future so much brighter than this Rose, you will shine forever more." He promised, as he watched on as she slowly slipped from reality.

"He has a plan; don't let this universe burn too." She murmured sleepily into his chest.

"Sleep Rose, dream I'll be here for you when you wake." He hummed rocking her slightly as time crept along her.

He held her as she slept, as she dreamed of another world, not of facing monster and demons at the Doctor's side. She dreamt of living exploring the universe travelling with the Doctor to see the Universe the Doctor and Rose forever. She dreamt of him holding her as she slept, she dreamt of never waking from the dream.

He stayed silent staring of into the distance, his eyes closed as his arms became lighter, a tear slipped from his eye as her weight evaporated completely as though she never existed. The lonely angel sitting in the wake of a ghost.

Getting to his feet he made the short trek back to the Tardis, he had left it until his companions were asleep before tracking future Rose down. He had not wanted the audience or the questions. He knew Future Rose would be slowly disappearing; he wanted to give her comfort he needed to see her.

He did not notice that the gun he had kicked away had vanished he was too lost in thought. He stepped into the welcoming warmth of his Tardis, throwing his long coat onto a pillar he made his way to the captain's chair, only to find it already inhabited. His Rose curled up; she obviously wanted to wait for him when he got back. He had told her to wait for him; for once, she had done what he had asked.

Unable to shake the feeling of letting her slip through his fingers he stepped up to the chair and tapped her awake.

"Doctor?" She mumbled as she fought of the sleep that had engulfed her. "You alright?" She asked noticing the haunted expression in his eyes.

"Room for one more?" He asked.

"Course," She said sitting up to make room for him.

He sent the Tardis into the time vortex before slumping down next to her, resting his feet on the controls he pulled her into his embrace. She settled against him, easily falling back into her sleeping pattern and he released the breath he did not know he was holding. This was how it should be, not Rose scared of him, he could never allow that.

"My Rose," He told his sleeping companion. "Why is this Universe so infatuated with you?"

"Bad Wolf," Jack answered from the doorway.

"What about it?" The Doctor questioned, turning to look at the man in question. He knew he would have to explain to the captain what had happened on Platform One.

"I remember it, she's the Bad Wolf on Platform one."

"It's because she looked into the heart of the Tardis." He explained vaguely.

"I know, she told me everything," He answered honestly. "She felt guilty for what happened."

"She does, but you wouldn't be alive without her."

"Am I alive? Do I count as living if I can't die?" Jack questioned plainly.

"I can undo it if that's what you asking?"

"You can make me mortal?"

"No." The Doctor said looking the man in the eye.

"I see, can she?"

"What Rose? Of course not she's no longer got the power to..."

"Doctor?" Jack asked wondering why the man had frozen.

"It's impossible," he said jumping to his feet and rousing an unhappy Tyler.

He bounded to the controls of his ship like a maniac out of the loony bin on a field trip.

"What's goin' on?" Rose grumbled annoyed at being disturbed for a second time that night

"It's impossible that's what's going on!" The Doctor shouted back, his hands running along all the controls.

"What is?" Jack demanded coming to stand near the controls.

"This everything, it can't he can't be serious if he thinks it would, could possibly work!"

"Doctor please what is all this shouting?" Reinette demanded walking into the room followed by a drowsy Mickey.

"We don't know," Jack, answered them.

"Can't be, it just can't." The Doctor mumbled repeatedly to himself before coming to a halt in front of the monitor. Staring in horror at the screen, they waited for an answer when he offered none Rose stepped forward.

"Doctor your scaring us," She pleaded, "Tell us what's wrong." She was unprepared for the look to turn on her.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Bad Wolf." He replied still staring at her in a mixture of awe and horror.

"I don't understand what's that got to do with anything?"

"I was wrong."

"Doctor your scaring me, you said the Bad Wolf was something I created when I absorbed the time vortex, but you took that out of me so I'm not the bad wolf. Right?"

"I got it wrong Rose, so wrong. I thought I had taken it out of you. According to the Tardis, there's still some of the time vortex inside you. You are the Bad Wolf because of the Tardis living inside of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Do I have an excuse for my absence - no, not really. I pretty much work full time as well as Uni so my hours are limited. Do I miss posting on Fanfiction absolutely! Do I need to kick start my muse yes I do. Can I promise you regular updates no I'm afraid I can't do that, but I shall try my hardest to write and finish this story.


End file.
